Guardians of Light
by darkestshadow
Summary: Seven Years have passed since Gohan saved Giku from the cluches of evil. Now they are attending High School, however a new evil lurks in the distant future. Giku also finds out about his past. Story rated M for Mature Content. R&R please.


**Guardians of Light**

**Chapter 1**

**Reunion**

**DS: **Wow, it's been such a long time since I have last seen you all. You've probably been waiting for this for a long time, but school got in the way, and I sort of forgot about my stories.

**Gohan: **You mean sort of like, how it's about to get in my way?

**DS: **Ahehehe, something like that, at any rate, the plot is still fresh in my mind, and as you all know, we left off on a note that Giku had found a way to track down his significant other. In addition, he became great friends with Gohan.

**Gohan: **Which is awesome! I can't wait to see him again.

**DS: **You won't have to wait long, the very first chapter should establish the air that the first couple of chapters will take. At any rate, this story is going to have a slight more mature theme than the others, what with our heroes and heroines being young adults now, and as such the rating of this story is higher than the previous ones.

**Gohan: **With that said, let's move onto the story. As always, DBZ does not belong to Giku in any way, and is completely copyrighted by Akira Toriyama. Any, and all characters outside of his own creation, belong to Akira Toriyama, and no one else.

**DS: **Let's get this partay started!

-Beginning-

_'Gohan I, I wanted to thank you for saving me back there.' Giku said to the young boy, and Gohan blinked at him, before grinning and rubbing the back of his head. 'It's no problem, really that's my job.' Gohan replied in a sheepish tone, and Giku turned away slightly, "No, I really owe you my life, and my brother's," Giku began to say, but his eyes widened in shock as Gohan held out his hands, "Friends?" The Half-Saiyan asked, and Giku smiled, taking his hand, and shaking it, "Friends," The young boy stated in a geniune and soft tone._

Giku groaned a little bit, and opened his eyes as he awoke from his slumber. He hadn't seen that dream in quite a while, and wondered what it was about. It was about 7:00 in the morning, and he had obtained a habit of waking up about 2 hours before school. He smiled a little bit, as the scent of food flowed through the room, his girlfriend was currently cooking up something nice for him, he could tell that much already. He rose from his position in bed, and stretched out a little bit, then pulled the cover off of him, and jumped up off the futon. In the seven years that had passed, his power had grown considerably, and he had really begun to master it. Even now, he was capable of keeping up with his best friend Gohan. He smirked a little bit, in the time that had passed, Goku, as well as Vegeta had obtained the Ascended Super Saiyan level, which Goku had affectionately dubbed Super Saiyan 2, and if things kept moving as they were, Goku would be unlocking a new level of the transformation soon, something that infuriated Vegeta to no end.

Giku walked out into the kitchen, to see a beautiful woman standing there, she had red hair that went down to her back, and she was dressed in a pink shirt with a white apron over it, as well as purple pants. Even with the apron, her chest seemed to heave slightly, an indication of just how well developed her bosom had become in the past seven years. Her eyes were a very light blue color, and her body had a nice curvacious figure to it. She stood about 5'10" tall, about 3 inches under how much Giku had grown. She turned to look at him, and smiled at him,

"Good morning honey, did you have a nice rest?" Giku smirked a little bit at her, "I had a perfectly fine rest, and what is it you have there?"

He asked with curiosity, and she smiled a little bit, "I'm cooking Miso soup with Natto, as well as Tamagoyaki, your favorite." Giku smiled with delight, looking kind of goofy,

"Everyday you remind me of just how much I love you, Koharu." Koharu giggled a little bit, "Oh stop it, you don't just love me for my cooking, do you?" Giku pulled her to him, and planted a soft kiss on her lips, which she returned, "No, I love you for knowing me better than I know myself, as well as for who you are."

Koharu blushed slightly, "Okay Prince Charming, shall I finish cooking breakfast so we can both be off to school on time?" Giku smirked, and let go of her, "Of course my dear, and I shall go check on our son, Shinta." Giku laughed a little bit as he walked off, and Koharu giggled, _'That man, I swear, some things will never change.'_

_-_Scene change-

"Goohaaan, breakfast's ready!" Chichi called out to her son, who had grown quite a bit over the past seven years. She smiled a little bit, she couldn't believe her little boy had grown up so much in the past seven years, and somehow he had even managed to balance training with studying. He didn't grow quite as fast as his father did in power, but he was still incredibly strong, and could hold his own in a battle should his service be required. A whirl blew past her, and landed in the kitchen chair, and she turned around to look at a young carbon-copy of her husband sitting in the chair. She smiled a little bit, "Goten, you beat everyone to the breakfast table again?"

Goten nodded vigorously, "Yes mom, you always told me that the last to the breakfast table has to eat breakfast cold!"

Chichi smiled a little bit, 'So he does listen to his mother after all.' Chichi turned back to finishing off the breakfast for the others, and soon enough Goku and Gohan had entered the room at the same time. In the seven years since then, they had gone back to being a normal family, and Goten had gotten to grow up knowing his father which relieved Chichi greatly. Her bond with Goku had been strengthened immensely since their time together again, and he had renewed his bond with Gohan, as well as developed a new bond with Goten. Gohan was about to enter high school, so it was nice that Goku would be able to keep Goten company while Gohan was away. Gohan, and Goku sat down at the table,

"So, what's for breakfast Chi? I'm starved!" Chichi grinned a little bit, "Broiled Fish with Tsukemono this morning, and quite a bit of it considering how many fish you and Goten caught together."

Goku laughed a little bit, "Yeah, that little squirt knows how to keep me busy, we better watch it or he's gonna be stronger than all of us."

Gohan coughed a little bit, "That's a little bit concerning actually, having to leave the world's fate in the hands of a little kid again." Goku looked at Gohan, and he blinked a little bit, "What, why are you looking at me like that?!" Gohan asked in confusion, and Goku smiled a little bit, "You're still not angry about me leaving you to fight Cell, are you?" Goku asked in a teasing voice.

Gohan blinked again, and then shook his head, "No, I'm not angry at you for that, I'm angry at you for thinking it was a smart idea to stay in the otherworld forever until we arrived there, mom should have beaten you over the head multiple times with her frying pan for that when you returned." Gohan shot back in mock anger, causing Goku to flinch slightly at the thought.

Chichi grinned a little bit, "Alright boys, calm down, there's no need for fighting in this house." Chichi placed about 10 plates in front of the Saiyan trio, and they all dug in, scarfing down plate after plate of food. Gohan offered to help with the dishes, but Chichi assured him that she would be perfectly fine on her own, after all she was still strong by human standards, even if she wasn't by alien standards, Gohan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh man, I need to get my stuff ready, I only have 25 minutes left til I have to get to school." Gohan said, and with that shot off to his room in order to get his clothes on, he would have to move kind of fast today since he woke up later than he originally tended. Goku smirked a little bit, his son was always a little off on schedules like that, even as a kid he didn't have a great time with keeping a set schedule, then again that was one of Gohan's finer points in Goku's mind, he didn't need a schedule since he could use his brain to improvise so well. Gohan wasn't just better than him in strength as a kid, he was better in intelligence as well.

That was not to say that Goku was stupid or a moron, although one would certainly think he was. Rather, he was never taught from a young age how the world worked, due to the fact that he lived in the wilderness as an orphan for some time. That was partially his fault, since he was the reason his grandpa had died, however he couldn't let himself get down over it, his grandpa wouldn't want that. Goku smirked a little bit, and looked at his son who had finished his breakfast. The contrast between them was amazing, Goten reminded him of himself as a kid, he was so innocent and carefree, he didn't seem to think about anything in the world. He didn't have to grow up in a world like Gohan or he did, and Goku was rather thankful for that, he didn't need another repeat of what happened with Gohan and Cell.

Gohan had returned during his musings, and he gave a hug to his mom, "Alright, I guess I'll be off now, I'll be back soon Goten!" Gohan smirked at his little brother, before running out of the house, and shooting off into the air, "Oh, and Goten, the nimbus is yours now!"

Goten looked up at his brother with a happy look on his face, "Wow, really? Cool, thank you Gohan!" That became a tradition of theirs over the years, when Goku came back, he passed the nimbus onto Gohan because Gohan had grown attached to the little cloud, and now Gohan was passing it onto Goten, which Goku couldn't help except beam with proudness for. Goku looked at Goten and smirked, "Hey Goten, race ya to the lake!" Goku said, and took off in a head start, Goten screaming from behind "Hey, no fair!" Before taking off after his father, Chichi watching them disappear into the distance shaking her head, those two would always be the crazy pair among the house.

-Scene change-

A sigh escaped the island of the turtle hermit Master Roshi, as Krillin looked out across the ocean, he could see clearly to the horizon, and he stretched a little bit. He turned around to look at Android #18, who was currently playing with their four year old daughter Marron. He smiled a little bit, Marron was a crazy little girl sometimes, but she was his crazy little girl. Marron laughed a little bit as Android #18 rolled a ball to her, when she tried to catch the rolling ball, she accidently tripped and landed face first in the sand. Krillin laughed a little bit as Marron came back up, and spit the sand out of her mouth.

"You okay there, Marron?" Marron looked at her daddy, and smiled widely, "I'm fine daddy!" She ran up to him, and he blinked a little bit as her small hand landed on his leg, "Tag, you're it!" She said as she ran away from him, and Krillin smirked a little bit, "Alright you little squirt, get back here!" He screamed as he ran after her, keeping a normal human pace, so he didn't speed past her, granted it took him a lot of effort to do so. He didn't want to run so fast Marron wasn't able to keep up with him, even though she could understand why he was capable of running so fast.

Android #18 watched from the sidelines, a blank look on her face slowly beginning to fade into a small smile, and Master Roshi walked up beside her, "Heh, he really loves his daughter, eh? He takes even the greatest precaution to ensure he won't hurt her, even though his mind naturally wouldn't allow him to exert enough to strength to harm her at all." #18 had to smirk at the comment, that carefulness and gentleness was the reason she married Krillin in the first place. Krillin was one of the few she possessed respect for out of the Z squadron, with the other being Gohan, and of course the newest addition Giku. She often made it a point to visit him, however today wouldn't be one of those days, since he was about to attend Orange Star High School. Giku found the one he had been looking for, and they were now living together in a house not too far from Satan City. She smirked at the thought of Giku and Koharu staying together, before a hand slapped her on the shoulder, she looked at Krillin and her daughter, and they smirked at her, "You're it!" They both said in unison as they ran from her, and she narrowed her eyes slightly, she would play this game only because it made her daughter happy.

-Scene change-

Gohan arrived at Orange Star High School, and landed on the roof, with a smile on his face. Videl had been standing there waiting for him, they had seen each other off and on throughout the years, and currently had a dating schedule of about once every three months out of the year. That worked for them, because they were still capable of communicating with each other through a phone or some other device whenever they obtained the time, and they also occasionally met up at Capsule Corp as well for their own meetings about what their activities would involve the next time they dated.

"So, how was your sleep this morning, Gohan-kun?" Videl asked in a rather chirpish tone. Gohan smirked back at her, "Oh, my sleep was just dandy, more importantly, I don't think we've seen each other for three months, now have we?" Gohan said, as he pulled the petite girl in for a kiss, she grinned, and their lips met softly, then they pulled back, and looked at each other.

"I see you still haven't lost your edge on playing it cool with the girls at all, _Gohan-kun_," a voice chirped up behind them, and they both moved apart swiftly, turning around to see both Giku and Koharu there, Giku with a smirk plastered on his face, "Oh, by all means don't mind me, I was just enjoying the view." Koharu giggled a little bit at the humorous and light mood her boyfriend created.

Gohan blinked a little bit, "G-Giku, I haven't seen you in a long while, what are you doing here?" Giku grinned at Gohan, "I hate to tell you this, but we're going to be attending the same school together it looks like." Gohan's eyes widened a little bit, before a grin broke out on his face, "That's awesome, now we can all chat together like old times!" Videl smiled a little bit, "It's good to see the two of you again, you're going to have to tell us the story of how you two found each other sometime."

Giku placed an arm around Koharu, letting his hand rest on her shoulder, "I'm sure that's a story we can talk about over lunch, now then, shall we get going?" Giku looked at Koharu, who nodded at him, "It was nice seeing the two of you again, Gohan-san, Videl-chan." Koharu smiled at them both, and waved as she and Giku walked off. Giku turned back to look at them, and winked at them both knowingly, he had an idea of what the two of them had in store once school was over, and they were ready to hang out, which caused them to blush a little bit. Gohan turned to look at Videl, who only nodded at him, not needing him to tell her, and with that she grabbed his hand, and they both began to walk into the school together, anxiously awaiting what their first day of school would bring.

-Fin.-

**DS: **Whew, that was a fun filled first chapter, and it was quite a long one too, wasn't it?

**Gohan: **It's so good to be back in action, I bet the fans will love this story even more than the last one.

**DS: **Hehe yeah, well this story is going to be a lot more violent, and more mature in nature, I wouldn't be surprised if you see a lemon or two involved. I plan to test my abilities to the max with this story, and everyone needs to be ready.

**Gohan: **So, what about your expertise predictions that failed so hard in the past?

**DS: **Well, I can assure you guys this much, the next TWO chapters should be out within two weeks. Yes, that's right, I'm not giving you a special for waiting for so long, until the sixth chapter, I'll be releasing two chapters per every week or two weeks, depending on how long it takes me to complete both chapters.

**Gohan: **That's awesome! Also, will Goten play a more important role than he did in the main story?

**DS: **Ehehehe, while the focus will be mainly on Giku and Gohan, the other characters will not be thrown to the wayside, and they will all get their important singular fights. In addition, the fight between Goten and Trunks will happen, but it will be a twist in how it happens, as there won't be a tournament this time around.

**Gohan: **Sounds exciting, also, what's going to happen with what you mentioned previously, about Giku's origins?

**DS: **That plot will be coming up soon, until then I can't reveal anymore than what I've already said, he's somehow related to "Angels", and his parents actually adopted him, but that's about all I can say. Stay tuned until the next chapter folks, the beginning of high school life is soon to begin!

**DS: **One last edit, there are a couple of Japanese words in here. They are typical Japanese breakfast commodities, Natto is a fermented soy beans. Miso Soup is a typical type of Soup Japanese eat, and this particular Japanese breakfast blend has Tofu, Chopped green onions, and wakame seaweed in it (which is a stringy seaweed that is usually dark green in color, and traditionally used in Miso Soup.) Also, the word Tamagoyaki is essentially a rolled up omelet, traditionally used with a bit of Soy Sauce. I looked all this information up before making this chapter.


End file.
